REVISIÓN VISUAL
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: Cuando Akira piensa en Hikari...cree que algunas veces su mejor amiga parece necesitar una revisión visual.


**REVISIÓN VISUAL**

Akira se encontraba consultando por internet el número telefónico de la mejor oftalmóloga de Japón. Los nervios que la acechaban le hicieron olvidar dónde lo tenía apuntado. No estaba en su celular ni en su agenda ni en su notebook. Finalmente, irritada, había buscado y encontrado en la web sus datos de contacto.

Encontró el teléfono que andaba buscando y lo marcó.

*BIP, BIP, BIP*

\- Grupo Usui, buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?

\- Buenos días, ¿podría comunicarme con la jefa de la división de oftalmología?

\- Por supuesto, espere un instante por favor.

\- Claro, gracias.

*Música de fondo*

\- Oftalmología, buenos días, habla Nakamura, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Dra. Nakamura-san, buenos días, habla con Akira Toudou, del grupo Toudou, quisiera saber cuándo podría separar una cita, es de suma importancia.

\- Ah señorita Akira-san, me place saludarla de nuevo. Bueno, en circunstancias normales no podría dar una cita hasta el próximo mes, pero siendo usted, podría sacar un pequeño espacio en mi agenda mañana.

\- Dra. Nakamura-san, le agradezco su gentileza.

\- De nada, dime a qué hora vienes.

\- Oh, olvidé decirle, no es para mí, es para mi mejor amiga.

\- Está bien, dime su nombre.

\- Hikari Hanazono.

-Bien, la veré mañana a las 4pm.

-Perfecto, allí estará. Hasta luego.

-Adiós, dale mis saludos a tu madre.

Akira se quedó mirando el teléfono pensativamente. Hoy había presenciado uno de los ataques de celos más fuertes de Kei. Sabía que su amigo tenía sentimientos hacia Hikari, lo cual no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Para nada. Él era un demonio que solo quería aprovecharse de su inocente y angelical amiga. Solía disimular bastante bien las cosas, lo había hecho por años, pero para ella, que lo conocía tan bien, resultaba evidente su enamoramiento.

No sabría decir exactamente desde cuándo Kei se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, sin embargo, ella podía apostar sus tés de la tarde, que mínimamente llevaba cinco años queriéndola. Lo había descubierto por mera casualidad, cuando en medio de una clase lo había mirado con la intensión de preguntarle sobre las vacaciones de verano. Ella se había quedado petrificada cuando lo vio observando con demasiada intensidad a Hikari, quien estaba ajena a todo ello, pues solo prestaba atención al Sensei, el cual hablaba de un complejo problema de probabilidades. Seguramente ella intentaba calcular la probabilidad de ganarle a Kei en su siguiente reto.

Akira, inquieta por lo que veía, no apartó su mirada, contando el tiempo que Takishima dedicaba a su observación de Hikari. Para su sorpresa, no le quitó la vista en los cincuenta minutos que quedaron de clase, incluso, no se dio cuenta que ella le veía contemplar a su amiga, por momentos sonrojado, por momentos con el ceño fruncido, en otros hasta suspirando. Tras el timbre que señalaba el final de la clase, Kei se movió quedando de lado, en dirección a la silla de Hikari, que estaba al lado de la suya –como siempre- y extendiendo su mano, tocó la de Hikari, en un movimiento que pretendía ser casual, como quien intenta llamar la atención de alguien distraído –como estaba Hikari en esos momentos-. Nada podría parecer anormal para alguien que no prestara la suficiente atención, pero ese no era el caso de Akira. No. Ella observaba todo cual policía que vigila al ladrón _ad portas_ de cometer un robo. Y así fue que ella pudo ver, primero el movimiento de su silla, luego la forma en que extendió su mano y finalmente cómo, pretendiendo llamar la atención de Hikari, tomó su mano. No fue simplemente rozar su mano, sino que la tomó completamente, cerrando su puño a su alrededor, tan solo cinco segundos, tiempo que Hikari tardó en mirarlo. Luego, abriendo su mano, la retiró lentamente, dejando que su pulgar le acariciara por unas milésimas de segundo la palma de la mano. Cómo Kei se conformaba con ese placer tan efímero escapaba del entendimiento de Akira. Por unos segundos, se sintió consternada por el descubrimiento que había hecho, pero luego se sintió furiosa. Kei Takishima, a su parecer, era un lobo, NO, era peor que eso, era un demonio. Se aprovechaba de su Hikari, por su inocencia, para tomar su mano con negras intenciones –sí, negras, no podían ser de otro color, ya que era un demonio-. Pero, ella la protegería.

Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando los siguió observando desde su puesto. Mientras ella cavilaba maldiciones contra Kei, ellos se encontraban conversando acerca de los exámenes de la siguiente semana, estableciendo un nuevo reto. Vio entonces como Hikari se sonrojaba cuando Kei le reñía por su negligencia con el inglés, su tono rojo tomate hacia evidente que admitía su error y él, cual escáner, observaba su rostro detalladamente, como queriendo conservar en su mente cada una de sus expresiones. Luego, cuando ella se había parado repentinamente, indignada por sus palabras, él había observado disimuladamente, como su falda, con el movimiento, había dejado entrever un poco sus piernas. Al parecer, sintiéndose culpable, había dejado de mirar a Hikari, para finalmente pararse y salir huyendo como si lo persiguieran los perros del infierno - ¿o serían acaso sus propios anhelos? -. Extraña reacción, pensó Akira. Como fuera, ese fue el día en que descubrió los sentimientos, no, más bien, las negras intenciones de Kei.

Con el tiempo vería muchas más situaciones como esa, pero a pesar de todo, Kei mantenía la compostura, disimulaba como el mejor actor.

Pero Akira veía que ahora, años después, a Takishima se le hacía más difícil disfrazar sus sentimientos, al punto en que todos en el S.A. sabían de su enamoramiento, o eso creía ella, hasta que un día los representantes del consejo estudiantil les quisieron imponer un reto por el que ninguno, excepto Hikari, se había animado. Su interés por las palabras del representante del Consejo fue tal que Kei por poco hace combustión espontánea. El sonrojo del susodicho representante al hablar con Hikari no hizo sino empeorar las cosas.

Su inocente Hikari había dicho "me gustan los chicos valientes", Kei no solo había emitido su clásica, oscura y demoníaca aura de celos, sino que se había salido de sus casillas, incluso golpeando al representante y aceptando el reto. Estaba segura que por poco le dice a Hikari, ¿qué más valentía debo mostrarte? ¿por qué no ves lo que tienes frente a tus ojos?

Todos lo habían leído en su rostro, excepto ella.

Megumi había escrito más tarde en su eterno block de notas… ¿Hikari necesitará gafas?

Y entonces Akira se había sentido conmocionada.

Sí, su pobre Hikari se estaba quedando ciega, necesitaba ayuda urgente.


End file.
